Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic - Protagonista w Grand Theft Auto IV, i poboczna postać w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned i Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Wspominają go zarówno Lester Crest, jak i Packie McReary w Grand Theft Auto V. Chociaż popełnił wiele niegodziwych czynów, Niko okazuje się być bardzo opiekuńczy i miły dla swojej rodziny i przyjaciół, i jest jednym z najmilszych bohaterów GTA. Oprócz swoich „czynów”, wykazuje się ładniejszym zachowaniem, pomagając np. Biednym NPC. Głosu podłożył mu Michael Hollick. Biografia Młodość w Serbii Niko Bellic urodził się w Jugosławii 25 czerwca 1978 r. Miał bardzo trudne dzieciństwo sugeruje się, że jego ojciec był alkoholikiem. Jego matka była nieszczęśliwa, że jej syn dorastał w tym piekielnym miejscu, ale nie była w stanie go chronić. Kiedy osiągnął wiek młodzieńczy, został zmuszony do walki o Serbów lub przynajmniej jedną z wielu wyrównanych serbskich sił paramilitarnych i milicji. Służył jako pilot helikoptera. Znacznie implikowano, że Niko służył i walczył w wojnach jugosłowiańskich, ale nigdy nie wspomina o tym bezpośrednio. Jego brat zginął w wojnie w Bośni. Jako żołnierz był świadkiem wielu okrucieństw popełnionych przez wrogów lub jego własną frakcję. Jednak jego drużyna została zdradzona przez Darko Brevica (za tysiąc dolarów - Brevic cierpiał na ciężkie uzależnienie z powodu wojny), i tylko on, Darko i Florian przeżyli. Po tym wydarzeniu trójka się rozdzieliła, a Niko przysiągł znaleźć zdrajcę. Podczas gdy Roman Bellic - jego kuzyn - przeprowadził się już do Liberty City i założył firmę taksówkarską, Niko, nie mogąc znaleźć pracy w swoim zdewastowanym kraju, pracował jako przestępca dla Raya Bulgarina, ale w końcu stał się wrogiem Bulgarina. W tym czasie nie mógł znaleźć Floriana ani Darko (obaj przenieśli się również do Liberty City). Przyjechanie do Liberty City Idąc za życzeniami kuzyna i szukając zdrajcy, Niko trafił do statku i udał się do Liberty City jako nielegalny imigrant. W łodzi poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z Hossanem i kilkoma pasażerami, którzy też byli imigrantami. Po przybyciu Niko odkrył, że Roman nie tylko kłamał na temat „rezydencji”, ale także ma dużo długów. Uratował Romana kilka razy od albańskich rekinów pożyczkowych, które chciały go zabić. Pracowanie dla Mikhaila Faustina Pewnego dnia w magazynie Romana siedział mężczyzna o imieniu Vlad Glebov, flirtując z dziewczyną Romana, Mallorie Bardas. Po wyjściu Niko zapytał Mallorie, kim jest, i ujawniła, że Roman ma u niego długi. Szukając pieniędzy, Niko postanowił pracować dla Vlada, pomimo jego aroganckiego i obraźliwego zachowania. Niko, udał się do Baru (gdzie zwykle siedzi Vlad) i po pościgu zabija. Jednak obudziło to gniew Mikhaila Faustina, dla którego Vlad pracował. Andrei, jeden z popleczników Faustina, z powodzeniem porwał Niko i Romana w tym samym czasie. Po przemyceniu ich do piwnicy i związaniu ich, zapytał Niko, dlaczego zabił Vlada, a Niko odpowiedział, że był „dupkiem”. Mikhail zgodził się i brutalnie zabił Andriea, a następnie strzelił do Romana, który płakał. Uwolnił ich i Dimitri Rascalov, który jest „przyjacielem” Faustina, opiekował się Romanem. Dlatego Niko zgodził się na pracę dla Faustina i zaprzyjaźnił się z Dimitrem. W międzyczasie zakochał się w Michelle, jednej z przyjaciółek Romana, i oboje ostatecznie utworzyli parę. Zabójstwo Mikhaila Faustina Dimitri, nie jest zadowolony z poczynań Faustina, i zamierza go zabić. Prosi Niko o zabójstwo jego, na co ten się zgadza. Bellic po pościgu zabija Faustina, który ostrzegał go przez zdradziecką naturą Dimitriego. Po tym Niko poznaje Jacoba Hughesa znanego jako "Little Jacob", który jest przyjacielem Romana. Zdrada Dimitriaja Po zabiciu Faustina, Dimitri kazał Niko spotkać się z nim na tyłach opuszczonego magazynu w East Hook, aby odebrać zapłatę za zabójstwo Faustina. Niko zgodził się, ale Jacob był podejrzliwy co do intencji Rascalova, i obaj poszli razem. Rascalov, nie zapłacił mu, ale zamiast tego przywiózł jego starego wroga, Raya Bulgarina. Bulgarin i Rascalov zamiast tego zamierzali go zabić, jednak dzięki Jacobowi Niko przeżył. Po pokonaniu wrogów duet uciekł z LCPD, a Niko podziękował mu za pomoc. Niko następnie pracował dla Brucie Kibbutz, który jest również jednym z przyjaciół Romana. Niko zrobił kilka prac dla Bruciego, a także ściga się dla niego. Mallorie następnie przedstawia Niko Manny'ego Escuela, który chce pozbyć się narkotyków, a obaj wykonali kilka misji, polegających na eliminacji handlarzy narkotyków i alfonsów. Kiedy Niko ma już dość Manny'ego, Mallorie powiedziała mu, że może znaleźć pracę dla Elizabety Torres, władczyni przestępczości kobiet. Jego pierwszym zadaniem jest ochrona jednego ze współpracowników Torresa, Patricka McReary, podczas handlu narkotykami. Niko z powodzeniem chroni Packie podczas spotkania i obaj stali się przyjaciółmi. Pewnego dnia Mallorie zadzwoniła do Niko, mówiąc mu, że Roman zniknął. Obaj zaczęli się martwić i ostatecznie Dimitri wysłał zdjęcie związanego Romana. Niko Wydedukował miejsce, w którym Roman został porwany, udał się tam i zabił wszystkich sługusów rosyjskiego przestępcy (w tym porywacza Romana). Jednak w międzyczasie kilku jego popleczników spaliło ich dom, a Niko i Roman są zmuszeni przenieść się do Alderney. Pracowanie dla rodziny McReary Potem zaczął pracować dla rodziny McReary. Pomógł Francisowi McReary'emu, skorumpowanemu komisarzowi policji i samozwańczemu „strażnikowi” miasta, aby pozbyć się kilku alfonsów, w tym Clarence'a Little'a, ale także szantażystów, którzy grożą Francisowi, aby ujawnić swoją krzywdę publiczności. Niko zabił szantażystę i adwokata - Toma Goldberga, który zamierzał pozwać Francisa w sądzie. Dzięki pomocy Niko rodzina obrabowała także bank Liberty City, zabijając niezliczonych gliniarzy i agentów NOOSE (National Office of Security Enforcement). Zaprzyjaźnił się i zakochał w siostrze Packiego, Kate. Poznał też Treya Stuarta, lepiej znanego jako „Playboy X”. Obaj się zaprzyjaźnili, a Playboy poznał go z Dwaynem. Pewnego razu Playboy, zaproponował dla Bellica zabójstwo Dwayne'a. Gracz musi dokonać wyboru. Okazało się, że Michelle jest agentem federalnym, który pracuje dla rządu. Szantażowała Niko, by pracował dla enigmatycznego kontaktu z United Liberty Paper - oddziałem IAA - i wykonał kilka zadań. Niko musiał się zgodzić. Pracowanie dla Pegorino Poznał też Raya Boccino, gangstera z rodziny przestępczej Pegorino, który jest jednym z najmniejszych gangów miasta. Ray wyznaczył Niko do nadzorowania umowy między jego rodziną a żydowską mafią, która została udaremniona przez Luisa Lopeza. Niko przeżył, ale diamenty zostały skradzione przez Johnny'ego Klebitza. W odwecie Ray nakazał Niko ścigać i zabić przyjaciela motocyklisty. Następnie Niko zniszczył pozostałych żydowskich handlarzy. Ostatecznie Ray informuje Niko, że mógł znaleźć jednego z potencjalnych zdrajców: Floriana Cravica. Niko natychmiast udał się do mieszkania Cravica, by znaleźć przerażonego i nieszkodliwego człowieka, którego nazwisko zmieniło się na Bernie Cranes. Po krótkiej konfrontacji Niko zrozumiał, że Bernie nie był zdrajcą. Dowiedział się jednak, że Bernie jest nieustannie nękany przez szantażystów, którzy chcą ujawnić swój związek z wysoce homofobicznym zastępcą Bryce'a Dawkinsa. Chronił go i jego chłopaka przed kilkoma napastnikami, każdego z nich ponownie zatrudnił Dimitri. W międzyczasie Jimmy Pegorino, don rodziny zbrodni, stał się paranoikiem i nakazał Niko zabić Anthony'ego Corrado i Raya Boccino. Jimmy przedstawia Niko,Jonowi Gravelli, byłemu szefowi przestępczemu w łóżku swojego szpitala, który chce pozbyć się Rosjan kierowanych przez Dimitri i Bulgarina. W nagrodę obaj obiecują znaleźć zdrajcę, Darko Brevica, a także zostawić Niko w spokoju. Niko zgodził się i zniszczył kilka aktywów rosyjskich. Skonfrontowanie z Darko Pod koniec Darko zostaje wyrzucony przez agentów IAA z samochodu. Wygląda na bardzo brudnego, biednego i osłabionego człowieka. Ujawnia Niko, że sprzedał drużynę za tysiąc dolarów, aby kupić narkotyki z powodu jego uzależnień. Niko ma wtedy wybór, by go zabić lub oszczędzić. Nie ma to wpływu na fabułę, ponieważ Darko jest niczym i ostatecznie umiera bez względu na dokonany wybór. Zakończenia Układ Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się nadzorować transakcję między rodzinami Pegorino i Rascalova, weźmie pieniądze do magazynu mafii. Po zdradzie Dimitri opuszcza Niko, aby ukraść pieniądze. Oboje przeżyją, a kilka dni później Roman ogłosił kuzynowi, że „jutro” jest dzień jego ślubu. Następnego dnia Niko poszedł na ślub, ale jednym z gości jest w rzeczywistości zabójca wynajęty przez Dimitri i Jimmy'ego, aby pozbyć się Niko. Niko przeżył, ale zamiast tego zabójca zabił Romana. Niko i Little Jacob poszli następnie za grupą gangsterów, którzy prowadzili ich do miejsca, w którym ukrywają się Pegorino i Rascalov, odtąd znienawidzeni przez prawie całe miasto. Po zabiciu kilkunastu popleczników, Niko był świadkiem zdradzenia Pegorino i bezlitosnego zabicia Dimitra, który chce pieniędzy dla samego siebie i próbuje uciec z miasta. Niko, obok Little Jacoba, gonią go i jego pozostałych sługusów. Śmigłowiec Dimitriego zostaje zastrzelony w pobliżu pomnika w Wyspie Szczęśliwości po krótkiej strzelaninie Niko w końcu pozbywa się go raz na zawsze. Zemsta Jeśli gracz wybierze zerwanie umowy między rodzinami Pegorino i Rascalova, zabija Dimitriego i resztę jego gangu, którzy znajdują się na Platypusie, niszcząc na dobre ich gang. Pewnego dnia Roman ogłosił kuzynowi, że „jutro” jest jego ślub. Następnego dnia Niko udał się na ślub, ale Pegorino pojawił się w samochodzie obok swoich capo i otworzył ogień, zabijając Kate. Niko, Little Jacob i Roman poszli za grupą gangsterów, którzy prowadzili ich do miejsca, w którym ukrywał się Pegorino. Po zabiciu kilkunastu popleczników, Niko konfrontuje się z Jimmy'm. Jemu udaje się uciec z łodzi na Wyspę Szczęśliwości i biega pod Statuą Szczęścia, podczas gdy Niko bezpiecznie ląduje i idzie za Pegorino. Po strzelaninie Jimmy zostaje zabity przez Niko, który mści się. Dalsze losy Niko zostaje wspomniany przez Lestera i Packiego w czasie wydarzeń Grand Theft Auto V. Również w GTA V, widać że syn Michaela - Jimmy, przegląda profil Niko na Lifeinvaderze. Możemy z jego profilu dowiedzieć się, że Niko porzucił życie gangstera oraz pracuje w firmie taksówkarskiej. Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszym protagonistą ery HD. * Niko przypomina Sashę z filmu „Za linią wroga”. * Niko, podczas jednego z przyjacielskich spotkań z Little Jacobem, mówi mu że sam nie pamięta, ile ma lat odkąd zginęło jego 12 przyjaciół. * Niko, razem z Patrickiem McReary, może zostać znaleziony i zabity podczas misji Ladies Half Price w The Ballad of Gay Tony. Linki zewnętrzne * Niko Bellic na Złoczyńcy wiki. en:Niko Bellic Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:Bohaterscy kryminaliści Kategoria:Bohaterscy gangsterzy Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Bohaterscy zabójcy Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Uczniowie złoczyńcy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Obrońcy więzi Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Casanova Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Uciekinierzy Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Fałszywi antagoniści Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Przyjaciele złoczyńcy Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Niechętni bohaterowie Kategoria:Przynoszący nadzieję Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Mężczyźni w opałach Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Bohaterscy najemnicy Kategoria:Bohaterscy mizantropii Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Pesymiści Kategoria:Bohaterowie pragnący władzy Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Na emeryturze Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Specjalni agenci Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Niechciani Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Ofiary Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów z Youtube Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Dobrzy wbrew własnej woli Kategoria:Dziedzice